particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordusia
Mordusia is located in the southern hemisphere on the continent Seleya. It is bordered by Aldegar in the north, Saridan in the west, Alduria in the south and Rildanor in the east. Mordusia has a population of 682,303,615. The official language is Mordusian. The capital of the Imperial Republic, Rechtenburg, has an estimated twenty one million inhabitants (metropolitan area). It has access to the Schismatic Sea in the east and the Sea of Lost Souls in the west. Mordusia was previously neutral but now maintains strong links with states across the globe. Mordusia is an applying member of the Aldusia Union. History see History of Mordusia Government and Politics Main Article: Government of Mordusia Mordusia has a unicameral parliament known as the Imperial Diet, which is elected every six years. The Imperial Diet has 750 seats. The Emperor of Mordusia acts as the nation's Head of State. The Emperor is a hereditary position and can only be held by a descendant of King Mordus I. Various pressure groups existed throughout Mordusia, more information can be found here Mordusian Pressure Groups. The Mordusian Government has also recently begun to categorized important legislation. They have created the Mordusian Legislative Archive to help in the location of Acts of the Diet for easy reference. Mordusian Aristocracy Main Article: Mordusian Aristocracy The Mordusian Aristocracy is the old landed aristocracy of Mordusia. Some of these aristocrats date their lineage as far back as the initial unification of Mordusia under Mordus I. Many of Mordusia's old aristocratic families continue to hold their old lands but many new families have also come to prominence in the centuries. Many members of the landed gentry have been very involved in politics and have shown their influence in the various parties across Mordusia. Geography, Climate and Demographics Geography and Climate Because of Mordusia's long coast line, population density in those areas is very high. Most of the cities are located along the shore. Further inland lies the central plateau. This is a smooth, slowly rising area that has many fertile valleys and is irrigated by many waterways. The border between the Province of Sammodra and the Provinces of Hosamia and Talasor forms the highest area in the Republic, and quite rugged. The climate is very mild and constant. Average temperature in July is 18° C (64 °F), and 24 °C (75 °F) in January. Regions Mordusia is divided into five regions: Hosamia, Sayoon, Sammodra, Adubura, Talasor on the mainland. Each separate province is ruled by a duke and maintains its own government, infrastructure, police force and military (in the form of the State National Guards). Modusia also used to have a colonial Province, New Mordusia in Dovani. Demographics There is a Grand Ethnicity, Language, and Religion Census (GELRC) in Mordusia every ten years which gathers information about the ethnic and religious background of all citizens. It is to note that members of the Mordusian ethnicity speak Mordusian (an evolution of Luthori) and are of Artanian Luthori descent. The Most recent data available is from the 3001 GELRC Facts about Ethnicity *Mordusian: 90.7% (620,802,947) *Aldurian: 5.7% (39,014,075) *Hulstrian: 1.3% (8,897,945) *Immigrant: 2.3% (15,742,521) Facts about Language *Mordusian only: 76% - 520,187,668 *Mordusian second: 9.3% - 63,654,543 (Primary language spoken by those in this group and their percent of total Mordusian population) **Aldurian - 5.7% **Hulstrian - 1.9% **other - 2.3% *Mordusian First, Others Second: 14.7% - 100,615,246 (Second language spoken by those in this group and their percent of total Mordusian population) **Aldurian - 10.4% **Hulstrian - 4.3% Facts about Religion *Christian: 78% *Muslim: 4% *Jewish: 5.5% *Buddhist/Taoist: